1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, electronic devices have been indispensable in our lives. In general, a foldable electronic device consists of two housing bodies. One housing body (hereinafter referred to as first housing body) may be used to receive an input device and system, and the other housing body (hereinafter referred to as second housing body) may be used to receive a display module. When the foldable electronic device is not in use, the first and second housing bodies can be closed to protect the inside display apparatus and/or the input device. To avoid the occurrence of mis-touch in the closed state of the electronic device, the first housing body of the foldable electronic device is usually provided with a recessed area for accommodating the input device. As a result, a step with varying height is formed on a surface of the first housing body that faces the second housing body.
When the closed electronic device is subject to a pressure, the second housing body may abut against a fringe (i.e. the location of the step) of the recessed area of the first housing body, which may causes the second housing body to experience a stress concentration. If this occurs, the display apparatus in the second housing body will be subject to a pressure, which may result in breakage and further generate a bright spot. As the electronic device trends toward thin volume, the thickness of the display apparatus of the electronic device is becoming smaller and smaller. As a result, the stress concentration caused at the fringe of the recessed area becomes more apparent, and the occurrence of breakage and bright spot of the display apparatus also becomes more apparent accordingly.